Forgotten
by 5t4rG4z3r
Summary: Sam shows up for work at the SGC, only to find that she is the only one who remembers the stargate program.
1. Chapter 1

Samantha Carter drove up to Cheyenne Mountain without even thinking about it. She'd come here everyday for almost ten years now. Today was no different. When she pulled up to the guard he stopped her, as always. She was almost bored by the monotony of it all; at least the stargate was unpredictable. She stopped and showed her ID, the guard let her pass. Inside she went to the locker room to prep for her briefing on applied wormhole physics. It was doubtful any one would listen, and if they did, even more doubtful they would understand, but she wanted to look good anyway.

She entered the locker room, hoping to see some familiar face, but the room was empty. She went to her locker. It read Lt. D Miller. Apparently the lockers had been switched around. Odd. She searched for her locker, wondering why she hadn't been told that the lockers were changing. The names seemed to be alphabetical. She headed toward the A end of the room. Brown, Canning, Connors. No Carter. She double checked, this _was _the girls' locker room, but there was no Carter.

She went up to the briefing room, wanting to figure out what was going on, but not wanting to be late. In fact she was early. She looked around, the window to the gate room was closed, but she'd looked out that window so many times she could see it in her mind perfectly. She headed to General Landry's office, she doubted he knew anything about the girls' locker room, but at least he was some one to talk to. She was surprised Daniel wasn't here already. And she hadn't seen Teal'c, even though he lived on base. She knocked and entered the office.

"Colonel, I wasn't expecting your visit, it's a long trek out here from the pentagon. What can I do for you today?" said one General Hammond.

Sam was shocked. "General. I didn't realize you'd be here today," she started. "Wow, I haven't seen you in a long time. It's good to see you sir."

"I don't believe we've met, Colonel," Hammond replied.

Sam didn't know what to say. He was joking, of course. But what if he wasn't? He looked completely serious.

"Well, its just you never come around here anymore, sir." She joked back.

"This is my command, Colonel. You're the one who never comes around."

"Yeah, you're the one behind the locker thing…" She trailed off; the blank look in Hammond's eye was unnerving her. "Sir I work here, on SG-1, with Colonel Mitchell, Dr. Jackson and Teal'c. Formerly Colonel O'Neill."

"I've had command of this base since it was re-opened for nuclear missile training ten years ago. I've never seen you before in my life. As for your supposed teammates, Colonel O'Neill has been retired for eleven years, Dr. Jackson died on a mission around the same time, Colonel Mitchell is one of our best pilots, and has never been to this base, and I've never even heard of Teal'c."

It was obvious Hammond was as confused as Sam was. Nuclear missile training? That wasn't right.

"The mission Dr. Jackson died on; it was on a different planet wasn't it? Abydos?"

"The mission was top secret, but I doubt very much that it was on another planet." He was mocking her.

Hammond probably thought she was crazy now, so she had nothing to lose.

"Then what's out there?" she asked pointing to the closed window.

"See for yourself" Hammond answered, opening the blast doors. The gate room held a large rocket in the place of the gate. The stargate was gone.

Sam gaped, the stargate, gone. And Hammond seemed to think nothing was wrong.

"Same as it's been for ten years." Hammond said definitely.

Sam had to play along or he'd report her as crazy. Something was horribly wrong, but she couldn't figure out why. Yet.

"Of course, sir." She replied. "The pentagon sent me to make sure everything was running properly."

She could tell Hammond didn't quite buy it, but it was the best she could come up with.

"I should go now," she added. He nodded.

She left, dazed. Something as big and odd as a stargate couldn't just vanish, so it had to be somewhere. That part didn't worry her so much; there were dozens of fail safes and tracking beacons on the gate. The part that worried her was Hammond. He didn't remember her, or the gate, or the years SG-1 had spent together at all. She had to figure out what was going on; she just hoped she didn't have to do that alone. She got in her car, thanked the guard, and headed to Colonel Jack O'Neill's house.

_Ok, will post more only if I get reviews. _


	2. Chapter 2

Sam stopped in the driveway. General Hammond hadn't recognized her, it was likely that O'Neill wouldn't either. That was hard to accept. After everything they'd been through together, she didn't want to think that he could forget that so easily. Finally she got out of the car, she had to do this, she knew, but that didn't make it any easier. She walked up to the doorway and knocked. The door opened and there stood the same Jack O'Neill she had served with for so many years, beer in hand. He looked at her with a faint glimpse of recognition.

"Colonel Carter, right? I've heard about your theories concerning wormholes. Didn't understand any of it."

"Yes sir," her reply was automatic.

"Pleh, no sir. I'm retired."

She smiled. "Yes sir."

"So…what do you want?"

"I was wondering if I could talk to you sir."

"About?"

"Well…About your work with the Air Force, your missions. What you've been doing for the past eleven years."

"Retired," he mumbled.

With that he closed the door in her face. She stood there for a minute, and then knocked again. This was important; she just didn't know how to tell him without sounding crazy.

He opened the door. "You're still here?"

"And I won't leave until you talk to me."

"I'm talking to you now, now will you please leave?"

"About your missions sir."

"You're not gonna give up are you?"

"No sir."

"Want a beer?"

"No thank you sir."

"Stop it with the sirs already!"

"Sorry sir."

"That was not funny"

"I know."

"So…Ask away."

Where to begin? Sam knew if she just outright said she'd followed him to alien worlds he'd think she was crazy. She needed a different way around.

"Sir, after your son died, did you ever want to, well, to die too?"

O'Neill looked unprepared for this question, but he answered with no emotion in his voice. "Of course."

"What stopped you?" she knew he and Daniel had been through a lot, if only he would remember.

"Well, life I guess, I mean you just keep going…" Not the answer she had wanted.

"Any one person in particular?"

"I don't know, why?"

"Do you know Daniel Jackson? Or Teal'c, Murray? Or me?"

"Should I?"

"Yes! We worked together for seven years. We were a team called SG-1. Why won't anyone remember?" Sam was completely exasperated by this time.

"Ok, I'll tell you what. You sit there, I'm gonna call a doctor, I know this one military doc, she's a Napoleonic power monger, I think you'll like her."

She moved to get up. "Colonel, I'm not crazy."

"Uh, no. Sit down."

She knew that look, and she knew that to try to do anything else right now would be pointless. She sat. At least she would get to see Janet, maybe she would remember. She was beginning to think maybe he and Hammond were right. Come to think of it, she had no proof, just her memories, and memories could be altered, or imagined. Maybe she was crazy. Maybe.


	3. Chapter 3

As it turned out the doctor wasn't Janet. _Of course not, _Sam told herself, _Janet's dead. You spoke at her funeral, remember? _The problem was she did remember. She was the only one who remembered.

Psych exams over with, Sam was sitting on a hospital bed, alone. She knew she was being watched. She wondered what they were thinking. The results were fine; there was nothing wrong with her. Except that she remembered a life that no one else knew.

Sam was still doubtful; could she trust her own memory? But other, more convincing theories were running through her head. She was dreaming, or hallucinating, or under some alien influence. Maybe she'd even ended up in an alternate reality somehow. But none of her theories seemed quite right.

She still hadn't seen a familiar face since she'd left O'Neill's house that morning. If only she could talk to Daniel, or Teal'c. Maybe she could convince them. She wasn't surprised really that Jack hadn't believed her. She was a complete stranger to him now, he had no reason to. Still she couldn't figure out why everything was wrong.

She knew she couldn't figure that out from here, whatever this was she had to get out of this hospital.

The doctor re-entered the room. "We could find anything wrong, except increased activity in the memory centers of you brain," he said. "We'd like to keep you here for a while longer, run some comparative tests."

"I'd really like to leave," Sam answered, wondering if they'd let her just walk out the front door.

"I'm afraid you need to remain on premise for these tests."

"Why?" she challenged.

He seemed at a loss for words. "These are highly sensitive tests," he countered.

"They're forcing you to keep me here aren't they? The government. You don't need any tests you're just buying them time to prove I'm crazy and lock me away for good."

"They believe you're a security threat."

"Why would they think I'm a security threat if what I say isn't real? I'm not crazy!"

"I'm sorry. I can't help you." The doctor turned and began to leave.

"I'm not crazy!" Sam yelled after him. "I'm not crazy," she repeated, more quietly to herself. She didn't know if she believed that anymore. She had no evidence. No evidence. Even the memories were beginning to fade. She didn't know what to hold on to anymore. What had happened these last ten years?

She went over to the door and knocked to get the guard's attention.

"I'd like to call someone," she told him. "Just to talk."

He nodded and led her to a phone. She picked up the ringer and began to dial. The guard hadn't moved.

"Do you mind?"

"I'm sorry ma'am, I can't leave you unsupervised."

"Then could you at least supervise from over there?" she pointed to the corner. The guard didn't move. Sam sighed and finished dialing. The phone rang several times, and then a familiar voice answered.

"Pete?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"Pete, its Sam. Please tell me you remember, I really need your help."

"Sam! Of course I remember you, what do you need?"

Sam felt her self breathe out in relief. He remembered!

"Do you remember anything about my job, anything about the stargate?"

"Honey, of course I remember your job. Deep space satellite telemetry. You were always complaining about how bored you were with it. I've never heard of the stargate, was that one of the things you studied?"

Deep space satellite telemetry. Wrong answer.

"Yeah, I was just wondering how much you remembered about it, thanks."

"Alright, are you sure that's all you need?"

"Yes, thank you."

Pete hung up, but Sam waited for a moment, taking in her situation. She wondered if she and Pete were still together. In this reality she had never met Jack, so she had no reason to leave Pete…but that was all speculation, she didn't know anything for certain, yet.

All she did know was that Hammond had forgotten her, Jack had forgotten her, and Pete had remembered her but not her job. It all began to make sense. It seemed that the stargate had been forgotten. If the stargate had never existed, she would never have met O'Neill or Hammond. But she might have met Pete.

So she was not the forgotten one here, the gate was. If the stargate program never had existed, after the original mission, Daniel might really be on Abydos and Teal'c with Apophis. Even Cassie wouldn't be here. But then Janet and her father would. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she didn't want to believe she had lost her mind. She was running out of options.

The guard seemed bored, and wasn't paying much attention. It was only the two of them in the room, and it was likely no one would notice what happened here until it was too late. Granted he was armed and she wasn't, but she had faced worse odds than this and won.

She quickly took out the guard, and relieved him of his weapon. Carefully, quietly, she exited the building and left to find her answers.

_Thanks for the reviews, and special thanks to kte and SG1 Fanfic for pointing out my mistake, it has been corrected. Thanks! To everyone else, please review! I know you know how…_


	4. Chapter 4

_Great, _Sam thought to herself. _Not only does no one remember me, I'm now a wanted criminal._ They would have noticed that she was missing by now, and would be looking for her. She couldn't go back to O'Neill or Hammond, not again. According to this reality, Teal'c, Daniel, and Cassie wouldn't be here. According to hers, Janet and Jacob were dead. No matter which reality she believed was real, there weren't many people who could help her now. But there was one. Mitchell.

Hammond had said he was one of the air force's best pilots. She called the air force registry and found out that he was stationed in California. Not exactly next door, but hey, she had nowhere better to go. She headed home to pack what she needed.

When she arrived, police were surrounding her house. She didn't stop. _California, then. Here I come. _

She arrived at the address she'd been given late the next day. It was a large plane hangar. She showed the guard her ID, hoping that the police out here weren't looking for her yet. He looked at it briefly, and then let her pass. She breathed out a sigh of relief.

The hangar was mostly empty. She went over to the nearest person she could find.

"Cam Mitchell?" she asked.

The man looked at her for a moment then replied. "He just left; you'll probably be able to catch him at the pub."

He gave her the address, and she thanked him. Sighing, she got back in her car and drove to the bar. Inside it was dark and smoky.

She walked around, ignoring everyone, searching for one person only. He was sitting at the bar, laughing with a group of people. She grabbed a table and decided to wait until she could catch him alone.

She began to study his friends, to see what sort of people he surrounded himself with. She was disappointed to see that she didn't recognize any of them. When they had begun to leave, one at a time, she approached the bar.

She wondered if she should use the direct approach, but that hadn't worked with Hammond or Jack, so she decided to try something different. She sat down next to him and waited for him to make the first move. When he did, it wasn't at all what she had been expecting.

"You look familiar," he said. "Do I know you?"

Sam shrugged; she couldn't give herself away just yet. "Well, we're both air force, I'm sure we've seen each other around."

"Yeah,"

He paused, considering something, and then added "Hey look, some of the guys are throwing a party, I was wondering, well, if you'd like to go?"

Sam smiled, that was exactly the break she'd been waiting for. "Love to," she answered.

Cam picked her up early, as they'd arranged, and Sam took the opportunity talk to him alone. She had to tell him now. She wasn't sure if she'd ever have another chance, and he was her only hope.

They sat opposite each other in Mitchell's living room. Sam didn't know where to start, fortunately Mitchell did.

"You're really familiar," he said. "I know yesterday you said we'd probably seen each other, but it's more than that. I feel like I've known you forever, I trust you, I just can't remember why. I sound crazy don't I?"

"No! I know why you remember me, but this _will _sound crazy."

He nodded and Sam felt that he might understand, or even remember. At least he'd listen.

"We've worked together, on the same team. You took the command last year. For some reason everyone's forgotten our team, and the program we served in."

He looked suspicious, but not disbelieving. He tried to laugh it off, as if she was joking, but his eyes did not smile. He knew she was right. "So what's next?" he joked. "Alien invasions and dinosaurs in the backyard?"

Sam winced. "Yeah, well the alien part. I don't know about dinosaurs."

Cam did a double take. "Wait, what? Aliens? Right…god, you're serious?"

She just nodded, that was all he needed. "OK, Mary Poppins, this is crazy."

"Mary Poppins, that's what you called me on one of our first missions."

"That doesn't change the fact that this is completely crazy."

Sam's hopes crashed. There was nothing she could say to prove her case if he'd already decided she was crazy, so she stayed quiet and let him think.

"Logically, I can't get this to make sense," he commented. "But instinctually I know you're right."

"Yeah, you've never been much of a logical thinker," Sam joked.

Cam smiled. "Guess you really do know me."

"So were do we go from here?" Sam asked.

"I know someone just outside of town, he's big on the whole alien thing, and if something's going on here, he'll help us."

Sam groaned. That last thing she needed was a conspiracy theorist. She said so, and Cam grinned.

"Oh, I think you'll like him," was all he would say.

Reluctantly she got in the car, and Mitchell drove them to the friend's house. They walked up to the door and knocked loudly. After several moments the door opened to reveal a very disheveled looking Dr. Daniel Jackson.


	5. Chapter 5

Daniel groaned something that might have been 'come in' and retreated, leaving the door open. Sam just gaped, unable to move. Finally Cam gave her a slight shove, knocking her out of her reverie.

"Come on Mary Poppins, the man invited us inside, let's go."

"Cam, that's Daniel!"

"Yeah, I've known the guy for three years, I knew that. How did you know that?"

"He's on our team, he worked with us."

"Yeah, right. And we went through a 'Stargate' and fought bad guys. Not Jackson, the man wouldn't even look at a gun."

"Cam, I'm telling you, he did."

"We'll debate this later; let's go in the house already."

They entered the dark house. It obviously hadn't been given much care in recent days. Cam walked into the living room, where Daniel had gone, and switched on a light. Sam got her first good look at Daniel.

He wasn't the same person she'd known. Correction he wasn't the person she _knew. _He was the Daniel she remembered finding on Abydos, ten years ago. Long hair, big glasses. This was a pre-SGC, pre-ascension, pre-military Daniel. This Daniel was still a nerd.

Cam introduced them, though Sam already knew who he was.

"Jackson, this is -" he faltered, unsure how she wanted to be introduced.

"Dr. Carter," She offered.

"Dr. Carter," Mitchell echoed.

Daniel was sitting at a table covered in books bearing titles anywhere from 'Ancient Babylon' to 'UFOs in the 21st Century.' He looked up briefly, muttered something incomprehensible, and looked down again. Sam walked behind him, and looked down at his notebook, which he was scrawling references in frantically.

_Pyramids as landing platforms. Aliens in ancient history. Mythology not a Myth. _Sam smiled, this was Daniel alright. Mitchell believed in her, and he'd only known her for a year, she and Daniel had become almost siblings in the ten years they'd known each other. He should remember too, she hoped.

"It's true." She said simply. "You proved it, ten years ago. Something's happened. Everyone's forgotten, but it _is _real. Please trust me."

He looked up at her face, took off his glasses, and studied her intently. Finally he shrugged and looked away.

"Who _are _you?" he asked.

"Samantha Carter, US Air Force. Ten years ago the AF recruited you for a mission, since then we've been a team. You, me, Teal'c, and Jack. Mitchell joined last year. Please _please _remember."

Daniel looked to Mitchell, who nodded. Finally he shook his head and put his glasses back on.

"You're both crazy," He said finitely.

"But, your notebook! Don't you believe in any of that?" Sam asked.

"I do, but I know the military doesn't. I've tried to convince them. I don't know why they've sent you, but I'm not interested. Tell your superiors to figure whatever it is out on their own. Goodbye."

While he spoke, he hurried them toward the door. He pushed them out, and shut it firmly behind them.

"Wonderful, now what?" Mitchell asked.

Sam sighed. Either they were both crazy, like Daniel had said, or everything she knew had to be around _somewhere. _

"We go to area 51 and get a com device. We call the Tok'ra and see if they know anything."

Mitchell was gaping at her.

"I assume this reality does have an area 51?" she asked, irritated.

"Yes. And it's the most highly guarded facility in the nation. I don't think they're just going to hand you this device, so if I heard right, you're planning to rob the hardest thing in the world to rob."

She smiled. "Business as usual."

They were still standing on Daniel's front porch. Just inside the door, one Dr. Daniel Jackson had heard every word of their conversation.

Daniel waited until he was certain that the two air force officers had left his property before walking to his kitchen and picking up the phone. He dialed information.

"I need the number for the nearest Air Force Base," he told the operator. He was put on hold, then a gruff voice cam across the line.

"US Air Force, Major Beven," it said.

"Uh, hi. This is Dr. Daniel Jackson. Do you have any connection with Area 51?"

"Look, if you're going to tell me some crack pot conspiracy theory, don't bother. I've heard them all."

"Oh, no. This is nothing like that. I wanted to warn you about an attempt to rob Area 51, tonight."


	6. Chapter 6

Sam turned to Mitchell. They were sitting at the food court in the local mall, trying to get some sort of a plan. One that didn't involve being caught, or killed. Mitchell looked up from his slushy and leaned back in his chair.

"I've got an idea," he said. "Wait, no. Never mind." He went back to slurping noisily on his drink. She shot him a questioning look. "Dying," he mumbled in response.

"Oh, bad plan."

"Bad plan," he agreed.

He tried again. "What if we just walked in and asked for the, what was it, com device? Or ask for a tour? We are air force, ya know."

"That's what, the fifth -"

"Sixth."

"Sixth time you've asked that. The answer is still, if we ask, they'll suspect us, and they won't know what we're talking about anyway. And I don't think they give tours of a high security base, even to air force personnel."

"So you did notice that part," he said, sounding relieved.

"What part?"

"The high security part."

"I never said this would be easy," she sighed. "But it's what we have to do."

She paused, looking up to meet his eye. "What _I_ have to do. Look Cam, you don't have to do this. This isn't your fight." She laughed and added, "Man, you don't even remember why we're doing this."

He became serious, "This _is_ my fight, Sam. Even more so because I don't remember. I know something's wrong, and I don't take kindly to being messed with."

Sam smiled. This was cam, definitely cam, through and through, even in this distorted reality. Daniel had changed so much in the ten years of difference. Sure he was still Daniel, same irrepressible enthusiasm and devotion. At the core he was the same, but ten years of military life had given him a different perspective.

But this was and had always been Cameron Mitchell. Not to say he didn't learn from experience, but he was always the military man and most loyal person she'd ever known. Even before she'd known him. Granted she hadn't known him as long as Daniel, but he was no less willing to put his life on the line for a friend, even if he couldn't remember that friend.

Sam sat back, confident. She had the best friends in the world, Mitchell would help her get through this, and she'd get them back.

They parked about a mile form area 51, choosing to walk the remaining distance to be more discreet. As they approached the main compound they could see hurried activity around the largest building.

"What the-?" Mitchell whispered, indicating the commotion.

"I don't know, maybe this isn't a good time." Sam replied. They heard a twig snap behind them and spun around.

"Like there's ever a good time to rob a top secret military base," Daniel muttered. "I, uh, told them you were coming by the way."

Mitchell glared at Daniel. "You _what?" _

"I told them you were planning to rob area 51. I said you were some crack pot alien hunter types who believed there was a space ship here and were planning on stealing it."

Sam caught on immediately. "Amazing," she muttered.

"What?" Mitchell asked, "That he sold us out? Yeah that is amazing."

Daniel ignored him. Turning to Sam he asked, "This device you mentioned, I'm assuming it's rather small?"

"Yeah, that's perfect."

"What is going on?" Mitchell asked.

"Follow me," Daniel offered.

"Yeah, no. As far as I can tell, you just sold us out and you're about to lead us into a trap so until you explain to me what's going on, we stay right here."

Sam turned to Mitchell and began explaining patiently, "They keep the smaller artifacts in a different building." He still didn't seem to get it. "So all the guards will be busy watching the main hangar." Still no. "So we can get in and out of one of the back buildings virtually unseen." He got it that time.

"Now will you follow me?" Daniel asked. Sam and Mitchell followed and he led the way.

"How do you know your way around here, anyway?" Mitchell asked Daniel.

"I've done some identification, dating kind of work for the air force here. I have minimal clearance, but I'm pretty sure I've seen the device she mentioned, and I can get it for you."


	7. Chapter 7

They crept through the empty yard around the smaller buildings until Daniel stopped them in front of a small, shadow covered warehouse near the perimeter of the yard.

"This is it," Daniel whispered. He began to pull out his ID tag to open the lock on the door, but Mitchell stopped him.

"Traceable," Mitchell muttered. He pulled out his gun and stepped back to shoot the lock. Sam glared at him, annoyed.

"Also traceable," she snapped. She moved up to the lock and in a few swift motions had it open. "Not traceable." She opened the door quietly and they all entered, closing it softly behind them.

The hallways were long and straight, not exactly ideal should it come to a fire fight. Daniel led them down the hall muttering incoherently and sticking his head into rooms, apparently at random. Finally he stopped at a large plain room with a self in the middle, dividing the room, and shelves lining the walls. Sam looked around amazed; all of the SGC equipment was here. Zats, GDOs, you name it.

"This looks about right," she said, and they spread out looking. Daniel and Sam searched the walls while Mitchell headed to the divider. After a few minutes Sam found the com devices.

"Got it" she said.

"Uh, Carter? Come here. Is it supposed to be doing that?" Mitchell called from behind the divider. Sam moved around to see. On a table in the middle of the room was a large metallic box. It was glowing.

"First impression? No that's bad." She replied. She went over to examine it. "I've never seen this before but it's clearly Ori design."

"Ori?" Mitchell asked.

"Bad guys."

"Oh."

"I don't understand I should have seen this before it came to Area 51. I'm gonna need the files. Daniel, do you know where they keep mission reports?"

"Yeah," Daniel replied. "Just down the hall, I'll go grab it, which ones do you need?"

"The most recent ones you can find."

Daniel left the room, and Sam turned to Mitchell. "I'd really love a chance to study this. Do you think we'd be able to bring it with us?"

"Mary Poppins, this isn't a pleasure trip, we can't just take everything you want to study."

"Cam, I think this may have something to do with why nobody remembers the program. I've never seen this before, it has to mean something."

"Maybe all it means is that you're starting to forget too."

"I'm not forgetting." But that was getting harder and harder to believe. Her memories of the SGC seemed so far away now that it was hard to hold on to what was real. "I'm going to go help Daniel with those files," she muttered, and left.

Daniel was a few doors down. The room was filled floor to ceiling with boxes of files. Daniel looked up as she entered. "Glad you're here," he muttered. "I've just started going through these, there have to be thousands of files here."

"Almost ten years worth," Sam answered. "The most recent ones seem to be over here." She moved toward a set of boxes and started rummaging through them.

After several minutes Daniel muttered "Got it, this file has a picture of the object in the other room."

"That's strange, it's from over two years ago, the Ori weren't a threat then. Wait, that doesn't make sense that was right when Atlantis-"

She was interrupted by a commotion outside. They heard a gruff unfamiliar voice outside say, "We found him snooping around one of the storage rooms. I'm sure he wasn't alone." Sam looked around but there was no where to hide. A second later Mitchell was shoved into the room followed by two security guards.


End file.
